


Friends

by Clarence_91



Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autoshop, Bees, Burgers - Freeform, Driving, Exgirlfriends, Impala, Journy, Lawerence, Led Zeppelin References, Milk shakes, Multi, Pies, Saturday - Freeform, Work, harlet, hell bitch, new freinds, new relationships, supernatural high school au, wheel in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_91/pseuds/Clarence_91
Summary: "You don’t have to be an assbutt about it.”“Assbutt?” Dean started to chuckle, which turned into an outright laughing fit.Castiel, threw a napkin at Dean in annoyance, but started to chuckle himself at the sight of his friend. He really enjoyed when Dean laughed like that, in fact, he really hasn’t seen or heard Dean laugh like this with anyone else. So maybe it was true.Mable brought out the milk shakes and pie for Dean and Cas. Dean face lit up like a Christmas tree when Cas mentioned that he never had a milkshake before. Cas just looked at his milkshake.





	Friends

**FRIENDS**

Fall September 1994 

Dean Winchester / Castiel Novak / John Winchester / Meg Masters / Mable Lafitte / Lisa Braeden

Lawrence, Kansas / S.W. Automotive / Gas -N- Sip / Mable’s Family Diner

Journey “Wheel in the Sky” / Led Zeppelin “Friends”

* * *

Dean was not a morning person. Since he was fourteen years old, you could not speak to him, until he had at least two cups of coffee. Good Coffee, he loved a good cup of coffee, like how his mom Mary makes it. Instead, Dean is forced to choke down the nasty instant mud that John buys for the shop.

_“Dean, I’m not paying you to drink coffee all day._” John said as he dropped off the invoices for Dean to settle and file.

_“Come on, it’s too early, and it’s a Saturday.”_

_“Look, if you want to be here, then be here Dean, when you asked to work here so you have some money for the Impala, I didn’t think it would involve this much whining.”_

_“I didn’t except to work Saturdays.”_

_“And you think because I’m your father and the family names on the building you can get easy shifts and not do anything?”_

_“Okay, not what I meant. You know I work my ass off.”_

_“Good, Now work your ass off my placing it at that counter, you are working the front today.”_

_“Well, I guess that’s easy enough.”_

Dean looked down at his cup with disappointment on his face, which turned to annoyed when he walked behind the counter, to see it completely disorganized. Dean swears if it wasn’t for him and Mary, John would work in total chaos.

Dean looked around and started to work his way through, what seemed to be an endless stack. There were countless invoices, work orders, pay check information, even bills for the house and shop. Dean didn’t care much for paper work, he was more a hands-on kind of guy.

John Winchester is one hell of a mechanic, he has taught Dean everything he knows along with some knowledge from Bobby, but he would be damned if his father was ever good with the business side of, well the business.

The morning went rather quickly to Dean’s surprise. He had been at the shop for almost four hours, and he had already filed everything, called in orders, set delivery and pick up times, and even managed to figure out pay roll.

Around 11 am, Dean had set up a pick up for some parts across town, so he told John that he was headed out and that he would also grab lunch on the way back. Getting out of this building is what he needed, he was worn out from all that paper work, so he was pleased to leave and get on the road, even though he wouldn't be gone very long, he was happy for the short break. However, before hitting the road however, Dean needed a real cup of coffee, and thank god the Gas-N-Sip was just across the street.

* * *

The Gas-N-Sip was pretty busy on the inside for a Saturday morning, Dean walked straight toward the back of the store where the coffee was. For having to wake up early, Dean was in a pretty good mood, plus low music of classic rock coming from the station’s speakers might have been a bonus.

The coffee was hot and fresh, Dean took a sip and savored every moment of the hot liquid coating his throat, totally making up for the shitty coffee earlier. With a pep in his step he processed to walk toward the counter. The line was long, but was moving fast.

_“Thank you, please visit again.”_ The mysterious clerks voice let out, spiking Dean’s attention, he leaned to his right to get a view past the folks in front of him.

Dean’s eyes lit up with the stupid grin, Cas was working the front of the store, this must be Dean’s lucky day. For the past few days Dean had been busy helping with the shop and wrestling practice, so he hasn’t really seen Castiel very much, only for the short car ride each morning, and school, and lunch. Okay, maybe Dean got to see Cas all the time, however today was a new day.

When Dean reached the counter, Cas still hadn’t noticed him, he was still looking down finishing his transaction.

_“Did you find every… Oh… Hello Dean.”_ Cas said with a light-hearted smile.

_“Heya Cas! or should I say Clarence?”_ Dean chuckled and pointed to Castiel’s name tag.

Cas looked down, _“I don’t have a name tag yet.”_

_“Well, I like it Clarence, the blue vest looks good on you.”_

_“Thank you, Dean.”_

Dean placed his coffee and a bag of beef jerky on the counter and just smiled back at Cas, who was doing the same thing.

_‘Um, So I didn’t know you work here.”_

_“I actually just acquired this position yesterday.”_

_“Well, lucky me then, guess I have someone to stare at when I’m bored across the street.”_

_“Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't just standing across the street staring at someone count as stalking?"_

_“No Cas, It's called lurking. I was actually talking about the auto shop across the street, I help my father out there during the weekends."_

_“Your father works at the auto shop?”_

_“He just doesn’t work there, He own’s it, the W in the S.W. stand for Winchester.”_

_“So, what does the S, stand for then?”_

_“Singer, my uncle Bobby is a co-owner, he actually has a scrap yard in North Dakota."_

_“Aren’t you just full of interesting facts Dean.”_

_“I don’t know how interesting the facts are, but okay? So, what are you doing later.”_

_“My aunt is having a family dinner tonight.”_

Dean felt a little disappointment in his stomach, not that he should be disappointed. But, Castiel could see that look in his eye.

_“However, I do have my lunch break coming up soon.”_

Dean eyes sparkled with hope. _“That great, But, I’m actually about to go pick up some parts on the other side of town.”_

_“Well, Dean. I could see about taking my break now, and I can go with you and keep you company.”_

_“I could really use the company Cas. That would be great.”_

Castiel gave a gummy smile, holding a finger up to signal Dean to hold on, he shuffled back toward the office. While Cas was speaking with his manager about taking an early lunch, Dean’s good mood went sour when he heard a too familiar voice.

_“Well, Well, if it’s not the infamous Dean Winchester?_”

Winching and sighing at the smug tone in the girl’s voice.

_“Hello, Meg, & What do I owe this unforeseen pleasure?”_

_“The pleasure is all mine, and besides, it’s my job to be here, hence this awful blue vest."_

_“What? Does the color clash with your black heart?”_

_“Mhmm, you know I like it when you talk dirty to me.”_

Meg kept that smug smile on her face, while she leaned on the counter with one arm extended and the other on her hip.

_“Go back to the hell pit you…”_

_“Meg, there you are.”_ Cas unknowingly interrupted the little insult match between Dean and Meg.

_“Why, Yes Clarence, what can I do for you?”_

Dean just rolled his eyes and shuttered at hearing that name come out of her mouth, He decided he hates the name Clarence, and come to think of it of it, Cas is a better nickname, his nickname. 

_“I want to take an early lunch, and accompany Dean on his delivery run, would you mind covering for me. I believe we should be back soon."_

Cas turned his attention toward Dean, as Dean was too caught up fuming, he just waved his hand to acknowledge the question.

_“Why certainly, it would be my pleasure”_

Before Cas could get another word in, Dean cut in, with an agitated look, he clapped and rubbed his hands together,

_“Great, Cas. I’ll go get the car, see you in a second.”_ And he grabbed his coffee, his bag of jerky and walked out the door.

Cas tiled his head in confusion as Dean turned and walked out.

_“What was that about?”_

_“Oh, Pretty boy got his feeling hurt a few summers back.”_

_“Did you have anything do to with it.”_

_“Well, it was a school rival thing, harmless, well…. For some people at least.”_ Meg started to chuckle at the memory of the events that night.

_“Was this harmless act involved harming Dean in anyway.”_

_“No, not physically anyway, he’ll get over it, Now go get out of here, your boyfriend is waiting for you."_

_“His not... Thank you, Meg, I do greatly appreciate this.”_

_“It’s my pleasure.”_

Castiel gave Meg a pat on the back as he made his way to the break room to clock out.

* * *

The low rumble of the Dean’s Impala met Castiel’s ears along with the faint rock music coming from inside the car as he existed the store.

> _door squeaking open_

Just like that Castiel couldn’t hear himself think with the radio up high blasting Led Zeppelin.

Dean was too into the song, banging on the steering wheel. Cas may have known Dean for only a short time, however driving with him every morning, he has noticed Dean tends to jam out when his in a good mood, and he also jams out when his annoyed, and by the looks of this encounter with Meg, Cas had a good idea of what mood Dean was currently in.

Castiel looked at Dean with a frown and reached for the knob and turned the music down.

_“What the hell man, that was the good part.”_

_“Dean, you seem to be a little agitated by your encounter with Meg.”_

_“I don’t think that would be the word I would use next to her name, but okay.”_

_“Dean, if she did something to bring so much distress, then maybe…”_ Cas looked down with a sad look as if what he was saying next was horrific.

_“Maybe what Cas?"_

_“Well, I like you Dean, you have been a good friend so far, I don’t understand how I can be friends with someone who has caused harm to another friend of mine, a dear friend I may add._”

_“Stop, you making me blush.”_ Dean chuckled out playfully punch Cas arm.

_“Seriously man, It’s fine, I’m cool. You tend to make friends and enemies and a name for yourself when you have grown up in the same town.”_

_“Are you sure Dean?”_

_“Cas, buddy, yes. It was long time ago, and I’m over it. Let’s just chalk it up to school rivalry now._

_“Oh… Okay… “_

Cas seemed satisfied with Dean’s answer. Not that he needed Dean’s permission to make new friends, however being that he considered Dean one and his first here in Lawrence, he felt a strong urge to be aware of his feeling about the situation.

_“If you say so Dean.”_

_“It’s settled than, just keep that hell bitch away from my baby, and we will be just fine.”_

Calling Meg and “hell bitch” made Castiel laugh, not that it was nice to laugh at the mean name, but he couldn’t help to laugh at the nonsense that left Dean’s mouth so often.

Dean cracked the radio back up with a smile.

Journey came blaring out the speakers.

> **“The wheel in the sky keeps on turnin’ I don’t know where I’ll be tomorrow, Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin.”**

With the foot on the gas, the tires squealed as Dean floored it out of the parking lot, causing the tires to burn a little rubber. 

* * *

The drive across town was pretty easy, the traffic was light for an early afternoon, so Dean and Castiel were ahead of schedule when arriving to the parts store.

Walking into the store, Cas, got the full smell of all the new auto parts, oil and everything as they entered. Dean walked up to the counter and started to talk to the clerk behind the desk, as Cas started to wonder around looking at aisles of car parts and accessories. It was kind of over whelming, not knowing anything about automobiles. After a few moments, Castiel came to a wall with all the personalized accessories. The wall had floor mats, steering wheel covers, stickers, emblems, hub caps, among other things. Something caught his eye through, the key-chains.

The section of the wall was filled with them. Key chains with peoples names on it, keys that had auto makers emblems on them. However, the one that caught Cas’s eye, was this little yellow and black one with an engraving on it. He stepped closer and pulled the key chain off the hook.

The key chain had to little bees on it, it appeared they were buzzing around each other with the caption “Buzzing around”. The engraving made Cas chuckle. He looked around and noticed that Dean was still busy with the clerk about the parts. That gave Cas and idea, making a bee line for the other available clerk, (no pun intended) Cas went to purchase this adorable key chain, the thought of it had him smiling, he was so excited, due to the fact that he just doesn’t have a weird obsession about bee, according to his brother Gabe, but he was excited because he wanted to give it to Dean.

Just his luck, as he was shoving his new purchase into the pocket of his blue vest. Dean was walking toward him with a box or two of parts.

_“What you got there angel?”_

“_Nothing, just bought me some gum.”_ Giving that gummy smile of his.

_“Well, in that case, can you grab that other box”_

_“Certainly Dean”_

Castiel, walked over to the pick-up counter and grabbed the box and processed to follow Dean out of the store.

The box wasn’t too heavy, Cas did have a hard time gripping it though, due it’s awkward shape. Dean popped the trunk of the impala open, and they placed the boxes inside.

Dean then pulled out two sodas that he had also purchased for him and his friend. Orange Crush. The boys leaned on the back of the car, drinking their soda’s in silence as they people watched.

_“So, Cas, any chance I can have a piece of that gum you bought?"_

Cas, averted his eyes from Dean. _“Um, I lied. I didn’t actually buy gum.”_

Dean smirked at Cas with a raised eye brow, _“You don’t say?”_

The sarcasm in his voice, totally went over Castiel’s head, which was made known when he tilted his head at Dean in confusion.

_“Haha, Cas, I know you didn’t buy gum.”_

Cas gave a look of sorry toward Dean for lying to him, even though it really wasn’t a lie. Dean could see in his eyes, he turned to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_“Hey, Cas, it’s fine you didn’t buy gum; however, it would be even better if you told me what you bought.”_

Cas continued to look at the ground, he had his hand in his pocket fiddling with the key-chain he just bought.

_“Now that I think about it, it’s stupid.”_

_“Nothing’s stupid when it comes to you Cas.”_

Looking up at Dean, He could tell by his words that he was sincere about the statement. Castiel, pulled out the key-chain he had purchased for Dean, and placed it in his hand.

_“It’s two bumble bees with the words, Buzzing Around, if you reminded me of you and I with our little drives in the Impala.”_

_“Wow, Cas, that pretty awesome, I know exactly what to do with this.”_

Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and attached his new key chain to his keys. He could see the surprise in Castiel’s face, and pulled him into a hug.

_“You really like it Dean. I know we haven’t been friends long.”_

_“Cas, buddy. I love it, thank you.”_

_“Really?”_ with that adorable head tilt.

_“Yes, I don’t know that last time someone bought me something that wasn’t car parts or a birthday and Christmas present, So, Yes. For the last time I love it.”_

With his gummy smile, Cas was very happy that his friend loved the little gift he got him, no matter how simple it was.

_“So, hey, we actually some time to kill, you think Meg, would be pissed if we got some lunch and I took you somewhere right quick._”

_“Well… I think she will be a little mad, because it was you, but I’m sure I can get to calm down.”_

_“Awesome, let’s go.”_

* * *

Dean drove the car to one of Lawrence’s many local diners, but this was his favorite. Mable’s Diner. The best burgers in town, and since Mable knew Dean, she always made sure his meal was packed with all the goodness and love.

_“Dean, sweaty it’s so good to see you”_ Mable said with excitement as she came around the main counter with menus.

_“Heya Mable, you should already know what I want. 2 of the regular order.”_

_“Of course, anything for our star wrestler.”_ She said with a smile before turning to Cas.

_“And who is this handsome young man?”_

With a smile a mile wide. _“This is Castiel Novak, he moved a few weeks ago and he actually is the one living in our old house.”_

_“You don’t say. Well it’s pleasure to meet you Castiel, any friends of Dean’s are always welcome. And only really good friends of Dean eat for free.”_ She said to Cas with a wink.

_“Thank you. It’s very nice of you to make that offer.”_

_“Well, he’s cute and polite, Maybe Dean should take some cues from you.”_

_“Hey, I’m freaking polite”_ Dean said with a smirk.

_“Yes, Dean you are 100% polite and my son is not an ass.”_

Cas tiled his head up in confusion. _“Your Son?”_

_“Um, Ya, Cas. Her son is Benny, this is their diner.”_ Dean said with a reassuring tone.

_“Dean, I thought you and him were on bad term, because of… you know.”_

Before Dean could answer Mable interrupted. _“You right about that, but he isn’t here. So y’all should be fine. Now if you excuse I’ll get your order and bring over the shakes. Now, Dean, do you want you pie know or after?”_

_“Mable, you know I’ll take that pie now. 1 slice, 2 folks.”_

_“Right away sweetie.”_

Dean watched Mable walk away with a huge smile on his face.

_“What with the smile Dean?”_

_“Can’t a guy just be happy. I’m sitting at my favorite diner with my favorite people. Can’t get any better than that.”_

_“I appreciate being named your favorite person, however I highly doubt that the case.”_

Dean rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

_“Besides Sam, you are my favorite person Castiel.”_

_“Castiel?”_

_“Yes, Castiel, because apparently Cas isn’t’ getting the message.”_

_“You don’t have to be an assbutt about it.”_

_“Assbutt?”_ Dean started to chuckle, which turned into an outright laughing fit.

Castiel, threw a napkin at Dean in annoyance, but started to chuckle himself at the sight of his friend. He really enjoyed when Dean laughed like that, in fact, he really hasn’t seen or heard Dean laugh like this with anyone else. So maybe it was true.

Mable brought out the milk shakes and pie for Dean and Cas. Dean face lit up like a Christmas tree when Cas mentioned that he never had a milkshake before. Cas just looked at his milkshake.

_“Cas, you supposed to drink it with a straw.”_

_“I know Dean, but….”_

Dean gave a little chuckle, _“Oh this ought to be good. But what?”_

_“To be honest, I've actually never had a milkshake before, growing up sweets weren't really accessible, What if I don’t like it. You have made such a big deal about these amazing shakes, I don’t want to disappoint you by not liking it.”_

_“Cas, buddy. You won’t disappoint me. If you don’t like it, you can always have something else.”_

The statement brought a smile to Castiel’s face. Still a little apprehensive, he took a drink of his vanilla shake. After a moment of instance thinking, his face went from not sure to I absolutely love it.

_“Dean, this is amazing, it’s so creamy and milky and vanilla, tastes stupendous.”_

Chuckling at the way his friend described the shake, _“Stupendous”?_

_“Yes Dean, the shake is stupendous.”_

_“You such a weirdo.”_

_“You like my weirdness._”

Leaning forward with his elbows on the table. _“I never said I liked it.”_ With a grin and a wink.

* * *

The meal was delightful. Cas was beaming with fullness, as he downed his third milkshake. At this point, he had tried the vanilla, chocolate and butterscotch shakes, and he loved them all.

Dean couldn’t help but have a smile on his face the entire time, and it wasn’t due to the amazing burgers he loves. He couldn't help but just watch Castiel as he enjoyed the shakes and food. 

_“Dean.”_

Seriously, what is with today, out of all days. Standing before them was Lisa Braeden. Dean’s ex-girlfriend. Immediately Dean’s happiness went away and brought its friend anger, and anxiety. Closing his eye and letting out a slow breath, he tried to keep himself composed, at least for Castiel’s sake.

Turning his head toward the harlot that broke his heart, he just stared at her.

_“Dean, hey, how are you?”_

_“How do you think I’m doing.”_ He spitted out.

Castiel gave him a concerned look. He could see the anger in Dean’s eyes. Cas gently nudged Dean’s leg with his foot.

Dean shot a look at Cas. He could see the time bomb ticking behind those dark green eyes.

_“Um, Hello. I’m Cas. You must be Lisa.”_

Lisa looked at him with her prom queen look as if he was beneath her.

_“Ya, sure, Dean… Can I talk to you?”_

_“Of course, Lisa, you can talk to the back of my head as I leave, let’s go Cas.”_

Dean got up from the booth and pushed his way past Lisa and with full force. He moved quickly out of the diner, pushing the doors open with more force then necessary. Once outside, he sprinted to the impala.

Cas was left sitting in the both feeling pretty awkward by the events that just happened. Lisa huffed and slid into the both across of Cas.

_“So, I’ve noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Dean.”_

Cas, sat there in silent for a few moments.

_“Why yes, Dean and I have become friends since I moved here.”_

_“That’s great, so you can get him to talk to me?”_

_“I can’t make Dean do anything, it’s also not my place to ask him to.”_

_“Seriously, aren’t you two attached to the hip or something, I mean that’s what I’m told anyway.”_

_“Sounds like you are too invested in who Dean is currently hangout out with?”_

_“Well, when he is hangs out with the weird new kid who wears a trench coat all the time, and is seen getting out of the passenger seat of the Impala, people start to talk and ask questions.”_

Cas didn’t like what she was implying. Lisa wasn’t being very nice to him, or has she been very nice to Dean.

Cas leaned forward and lowered his voice. _“From what I understand, Dean does not want anything to do with you. He is my friend, and as such, if you cause Dean any more distress, I will be forced to take action.”_

And with that, Cas got up and started to walk out of the diner, leaving Lisa looking dumb founded. When Cas got outside, he could see Dean sitting in the impala. As he approached the car, he noticed that it wasn’t running, nor was there load rock music company from within inside.

When Cas opened up the car door, Dean was sitting in the driver’s seat, completely silent. He was so silent, he didn’t’ even acknowledge Cas when he got in.

Turning toward Dean,

_“Dean, are you okay?”_

Dean sat there for a moment silent, he slowly turned his head toward Cas. Dean’s eyes were bloodshot from holding back whatever emotion he was currently experiencing.

_“No Cas, I’m not so great right now.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Not really…. No… maybe… I don’t know man, it’s not fair to unload this on you, it has nothing to do with you.”_

_“Well, I’m not sure about that Dean, Lisa’s demeanor toward me…. I don’t think she likes that I’m friends you. She made it sound like something more was going on, something about spending time with you, and she also mentioned, something about being in the passenger seat as well, not sure the significance in that information.”_

_“She what?”_

_“Dean, it’s okay, I took care of it. I told her to not bother you anymore, otherwise, she would have to deal with me.”_

_“Ah, Cas, you didn’t have to do that. And I’m so sorry she spoke to you like that.”_

_“No need to apologize on her behalf.”_

_“You are my friend, really my only friend in fact, however I do consider Sam and everyone friends as well, however, I think you might be best friend Dean, and I don’t take well to other people threatening the people I like.”_

Dean gave Cas a confused look.

_“Are you saying you have a dangerous side Cas?”_

_“Well, no, but, you don’t think we moved all the way out here for no reason, I’ve had my fair share of issues, in the numerous ridiculous private schools, that I have attended.”_

_“Well, who’s the one with all interesting facts now?”_

_“Well, I’m not a baby in a trench coat.”_ Cas said with a chuckle.

Dean started to laugh at that statement.

_“Hahaha, Baby in a trench. I have to use that one next time. Thank you, Cas.”_

_“That’s what friends are for Dean. I hope that when you’re ready to talk about it, you will trust enough to confide in me.”_

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and gave a moment of appreciation for his friend.

Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace, and buried his head in his neck. Cas could then feel, the slow drops of tears hit his skin. He held Dean tight and let him have his moment.

_“I just feel like I was used, she was everything to me, and then nothing, I lost my girlfriend and my best friend, and it just fucking hurts man. She fucking used me.”_

_“Oh, Dean. I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, but I just don’t. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay, I don’t except you to understand what I’m going through.”_

_“Yes, I’ve never been in this particular situation Dean, however I do understand and have empathy towards the situation.”_

_“Well, in that case, thank you for just being here. Just don’t tell Sammy about my ‘Chick flick moment’, he won’t ever let me live it down.”_

_“Any information you share with me, I will never tell anyone, except Baby of course.”_

Dean chuckled at that statement as he wiped the tears from his face. _“I think I’ll be okay with that.”_

_“Good Dean.”_

_“Can I tell you something Cas?”_

_“Anything Dean, you now that. well now anyway.”_

Dean lifted himself from his embrace with Cas. He looked at Cas for moment.

_“I like you Cas.”_

_“I like you too Dean.”_ Cas said as if that was the stupidest statement ever.

_“No Cas… I don’t’ know man, maybe just off here or something, but…”_

_“But what Dean.”_

_“But, we are friends, and I’ve never been in this situation before,”_

_“Dean you rambling, what situation are you referring to?”_

_“The one where I freaking like you man, like I really like you. You’re fun to be with, you make me laugh with that very dry humor of yours, and you are just so care free, I love...”_

Dean was cut off with Castiel’s lips. It was just a peck and quick ever so tingling and softness.

_“CAS…. What was that for?”_

_“Well, Dean you were rambling, and I had to do something to shut you.”_

_“Warn and guy first, would you.”_

_“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time.”_

_“Next time?”_

_“Dean. You know your lucky you are adorable. I like you too Dean, I actually have the moment I answer the door.”_

Still in a little shock, Dean gave a smirk.”

_“Really? Because it was the same for me.”_

_“Well that’s good, now Lisa can just go… go fuck herself.”_

_“Cas, language.”_

_“What, she is an assbutt, and was completely rude to you and me. I don’t like her.”_

_“Damn, Cas. I think I have become a bad influence on you.”_

_“Yes, you have become something Dean, but a bad influence, I highly doubt that.”_

Castiel took Dean's hand in his, and interlocked their fingers, it was nice. Dean now had a smile on his face, and he was happy again.

_“So, since you know, all this. How about you come over for dinner tonight, my aunt would not mind it at all.”_

_“But I thought It was family dinner”?_

_“It is, but like you keep saying, family doesn’t end in blood.”_

_“Okay, dude, stop it. You killing me right now, god I want kiss you again.”_

_“well Dean, put your money where your mouth is.”_

Dean smile and licked his lips, he leaned forward to Cas, and gave him soft and tender kiss on the lips.

Dean broke it off with a smile, so wide, it made Cas start to laugh.

_“I see someone if in a better mood"_ Cas finally said as his laughter subsided.

_“Yes, I am in a better, thanks to you.”_

_“Glad I can help. Now, I urge you to drive fast, because I’m now officially late to work.”_

_“Don’t worry Cas, we will get you back in now time.”_

Cas leaned in the correct position in his seat and put his seat belt on. Dean continued to stare with a smile, He then turned the engine and Baby roared to life. Dean backed the car out of the spot and sped out of the parking lot.

Dean couldn’t help to think just amazing today was. He now had two very important things dear to his heart, Baby and Cas.

Dean Winchester wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
